Animal Sickness Hits BB
by Raven A. Star
Summary: Beast Boy gets struck with an illness and causes all sorts of mayhem for his friends. [COMPLETED]
1. It Begins

**Animal Sickness Hits BB**  
It was just another normal day at Titans Tower. Robin was training in the gym, Beast Boy and Cyborg were playing video games and Starfire and Raven were sitting on the couch.

Raven was trying to read but was becoming unsuccessful at ignoring Starfire's attempts to get Raven to go to the 'mall of shopping'. By now, Raven was becoming a little annoyed with all the noise. She turns to Starfire. "Starfire, I don't really want to go to the 'mall of shopping' right now. So could you please stop asking?"

Suddenly, the bowl of popcorn that was sitting in between Cyborg and Beast Boy blew up, surprising them and sending popcorn everywhere. Cyborg turns to Raven and says in an irritated voice, "Yo, what'd you do that for? I was in the lead!"

Starfire turned to Beast Boy. "Beast Boy, could you turn into a Suckulumpus and suck up all this popcorn?" Beast Boy turned to her. "A what?" 

"On my planet, we had Suckulumpus' around the house to clean up after us if we spilled or dropped something," Starfire explained.

"Hope they don't suck up your kids if you were to accidentally drop your kid or something" Raven included.

Starfire thought for a moment then pointed out, "Actually, occasionally now and then a child was sucked up." The three titans in the room stared at her in disbelief.

Suddenly, Beast Boy sneezed and he accidentally turned into a zebra. "Gesundheit," Raven said. Then she walked over to Beast Boy. "Are you feeling alright?"

Beast Boy sniffed. "I'm fine," he lied.

Raven put her hand on his forehead. "You're kinda warm. Are you sure?"

Beast Boy managed a grin. "Positive.ah.ah.ACHOO!" He then sneezed on her. Now covered in drool, Raven looked at herself then Beast Boy with a sort of an irate look on her face.

"Gross." Beast Boy covered his mouth in surprise and tried to clean her off. "I'm sorry! I'm soooo sorry. I didn't mean it, honest."

Raven was now wiping off big globs slime. "Sure you are. Ugh. This is so not good for me, nor is it good for you!" She glared at Beast Boy. He was still trying to help get it off of her. He then reached over to pick off some more slime off her shoulder but was interrupted when she stopped him by slapping his hand. "No more. I think you've done enough."

Cyborg was still sitting on the couch. He was on the verge of tears because he was holding in the laughter of the events that just taken place. Finally, he cracked up. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! OH MAN! YOU SHOULD SEE YOUR FACE RAY, YOU LOOK SO..HEHEHEHEHEH..I MEAN..HAHAHAHAHA! OH MAN! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!" He then held his sides and fell off the couch laughing and gasping for air.

Raven glared in pure anger. "Oh you think this is funny do yah? We'll see how funny it is when I get through with you!" Using her powers, she picked up Cyborg and spun him really fast.

Cyborg cried out for mercy. "RAAAAAAAAAAAVEEEEEEEEEN! PLEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAASE STOOOOOOOP! I think I'm gonna be sick."

She stopped spinning him and set him down. He had an olive green tint to his face. Suddenly, he lost it all over the floor. Beast Boy looked at Cyborg. "Clean up in aisle 12."

Starfire groaned. "Raven, that was not very nice. It's all fun and games until someone looses their pickles. Um, I have a question. If pickles are green, why is this mustard-colored?"

Raven looked at her in disgust. "Why, may I ask, are you looking at his puke?!"  
  
"Kinda hard to miss," Beast Boy answered for Starfire. Raven and Starfire then cleaned up the mess along with Cyborg and Beast Boy's help. Raven also cleaned herself up and helped Star make dinner. Later that night after everyone ate, they went to their rooms. Raven was in her bed trying to calm herself so she was able to sleep, but wasn't doing to well. She kept hearing someone sneezing and coughing. 'Beast Boy' she thought. 'He's not doing too well. I know that he's not doing too well.' She then thought of that day's earlier encounters with Beast Boy's sneezes. 'Ewwwww. That was soooo gross.' It made her gag just thinking about it. Her thoughts were interrupted with a very loud sneeze.

"AAAAACHOOOO!"


	2. Sneezing and Squashing Pains

'That does it! I can't take it anymore!' Raven leaped out of bed and stomped out of her bedroom door to the bathroom. She then walked out with a bottle of cold relief medicine and a spoon and continued to stomp to Beast Boy's room. She opened the door and flipped a light switch on. 

Beast Boy awoke with a start. "Aah!! What the….Raven? What are you…" 

Before he could say anymore, Raven poured some medicine on the spoon and forced Beast Boy's mouth open. She stuck the spoon in his mouth and forced him to swallow the syrup. His eyes popped open and he gagged. 

"Yuck! Blah!! Ugh!! Cherry!! Who in the world likes cherry flavored medicine??"  
  
Raven glared with a tired look on her face. "Shut up and get some sleep."

Beast Boy looked at her, eyes watering a little from the nasty taste of the medicine. "I will, but that reminds me, what are you doing in my room??"

Raven crossed her arms. "I came in here to give you some medicine so I can sleep and not have to hear 'achoos' and 'cough coughs'. I need rest too you know. And you said that you were fine. Yeah right." She then rolled her eyes. 

Beast Boy noticed the rolling but also noticed something else. The expression in her eyes. She looked tired and worried. "Uh, thanks, Raven, for the medicine." He got up out of bed and walked over to her by the doorway. 

"What are you doing?"

Beast Boy smiled. "I was gonna walk you to your room. It's the least I could do for thanking you."  
  
Raven raised an eyebrow. "Riiiiiiight. It was only medicine."

Beast Boy rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment. "He he, yeah, I know. But…" 

Beast Boy stopped midway in the sentence and just stared. Raven just stared at him in confusion. "Uh, Beast Boy? Are you okay?"

"I gotta sneeze."  
  
Raven gasped and jumped in fear. She remembered what happened last time he sneezed. "Uh, let me get a head start please." Raven backed away and started to run away. Beast Boy started to sniff. 

"A-A…..AAAAAAAAAACHOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!"  He sneezed, but while doing so, he threw himself so hard the while in the air, he transformed into and elephant and flew at Raven. She turned and cowered. "Uh oh." SQUISH! Beast Boy landed on Raven. 

Raven spoke in a muffled tone. "Uh, Beast Boy, I don't really want to be mean or anything, but, GET OFF!!!!"

Beast Boy gasped. He transformed into human form and jumped off her. "I am soooooo sorry Raven!! I didn't mean it!! It was an…"  
  


"Shut up already! Haven't you done enough already? Just go to bed before I blow my top!!!" Raven growled.

Beast Boy then ran into his room and leaped in bed. 'This is soooo embarrassing. Not only that I have sneezed and drooled on her, but I have squashed her too! What is going on???'


	3. What Happened to You?

Raven walked into her holding her back. 'I'm gonna feel this in the morning. Oh man!' She rubbed her shoulder and crawled back into bed. 'I hope that this don't continue with the sneezing and squishing. If I had known that he was gonna do that, I would not have gone out there. But what choice did I have? I could not sleep!!'

Soon Raven fell into a peaceful slumber.

The first rays of dawn crawled through the windows into the Tower. Cyborg was already up with Starfire making breakfast. Robin was in the gym training until breakfast was announced, and Raven was sitting at the table in the kitchen watching Cyborg put on a show.

"Now Star, the whole point of making pancakes will be wasted if you don't know how to flip them properly, now watch the pro!" He scooped up a pancake with the spatula and flipped it really high. Instead of it falling back into the pan, it continued to fly upwards until it hit the ceiling. Stubbornly, the pancake stuck in place.

Cyborg laughed in embarrassment. "Hehe, guess I don't know my own strength, do I?"  
  
Starfire continued to look at the ceiling. "Am I supposed to flip the pancake of delicious fluffiness and watch it stay in place in the upside down floor on top of our heads?"  
  
Raven couldn't take it anymore. She smiled and stifled a laugh. "No, Star, you're not. You're supposed to flip the pancake, not TOO high and let it fall back to Earth into the frying pan."

Starfire looked from the pancake now stuck into the ceiling down to the pan. "Oh. Hey Mr. Pancake of Delicious Fluffiness, could you please let go of the upside down floor and land onto the hot slab of metal called a pan?"

Raven's chair flipped backwards, with Raven still in it. She had been leaning in it with boredom, but when she heard Star's remark, it surprised her and caused her to lose control of the tilt of the chair and flipped her head over tea kettle. Cyborg and Starfire turned around when they heard the crash and stared at Raven. Seeing how Raven landed got a few laughs out of them. Raven landed on her face with her rear stuck in the air. Quickly getting up, she brushed off invisible dirt and fixed her hood to cover her reddened face. She was totally embarrassed.

"Okay, that was not funny!"  
  
Cyborg tried to say something but was laughing and gasping for air. 

"Yes….hehehehehehe….it was……hoohoohoo!!!! WAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!" He fell to the ground along with Starfire laughing at Raven's unfortunate landing position. 

Starfire was the first to regain her senses. "Hey, where's Beast Boy?"  
  
Raven gasped. She forgot all about him. Quickly she ran out of the room to Beast Boy's room. She stopped just a step short of the door. 'What am I doing stopping?' She straightened up her clothes and knocked. The door slid open and there he stood. Raven gasped. Beast Boy had chicken pox. 

Raven jumped back. "AAAAAAAAAH!! WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU!!?? YOU LOOK LIKE YOU WERE ATTACKED BY A CHICKEN!!!!!!!!" Her eyes were bulging out of her head. Suddenly, something downstairs exploded. An angry voice called up. "RAVEN!!!"

Raven called down. "Sorry! Wow, are you…okay?"  
  
Beast Boy stood for a few minutes then started to itch uncontrollably. 

Raven looked at him. "Ummm, maybe you should get some more rest? I'll go get your breakfast."  
  
"No, I'm gonna come down."

Raven raised and eyebrow. "Uh, no. You're gonna get into bed and get rid of those chicken pox'. I don't think our fellow teammates would appreciate getting chicken pox. Especially when we're all about saving the day and stuff."  
  
Beast Boy continued to itch. He then yawned. "No, I'll come down."  
  
Raven backed away. "Whatever, just don't go anywhere near me."


	4. What is This Pox of a Chicken That You S...

Raven left Beast Boy and came down the stairs in a graceful matter. 'Better warn the others about Beast Boy's….misfortune.' She walked into the kitchen which was alive in chatter. She took her seat and started piling pancakes and eggs (not tofu) onto her plate. She finally spoke up.

"So, did I miss anything?"

Starfire looked up and smiled. "No, not at all my friend. Well, you did miss the show of flying batter of the pancake. While you were visiting Beast Boy in his room to check his health, you accidentally made the batter of the pancakes blow up on Cyborg." She giggled and grinned at Cyborg. Robin smiled also. Cyborg looked up from his over heaping pile of pancakes. Raven blushed in embarrassment.

"He, he, sorry Cyborg," she rubbed the back of her neck nervously.

Cyborg only smiled. "That's okay. So, how's BB?"  
  
"Not too good. He's got, uh, he's got….um….."  
  
Cyborg looked up. "Well, spit it out."  
  
Starfire looked up disgusted. "Ugh, that would not make a great show, Cyborg! I do not think Raven would want to spit out whatever is in her mouth. If it tasted so bad or horrid, she should spit in out in the garbage disposal can." She then pointed to the trash can.

Raven looked at her in a confused sort of way. Robin spoke up to clear up the cloud. "Err, what he means Starfire, is for Raven not to stutter on her words or be lost in thought, just to say what happened."  
  
Starfire nodded. "Oh. He he."

Robin grinned at Starfire. He then turned to Raven. "Well, what does BB got?"  
  
She fumbled with her fork nervously. She then accidentally melted the fork. "Oops, well, Beast Boy has…the chicken pox."  
  
Everyone stared at her. The sound of grasshoppers (or crickets) chirping could be heard. Finally, everyone except Raven erupted in commotion.

"He's got chicken pox?? What is this pox of a chicken that you speak of?"  
  
"You gotta be kidding me!! BB don't get sick! Unless it's meat of course."  
  
"Is he alright, you know, is he getting plenty of rest and such?"

Raven backed up as everyone started asking millions of questions. The words filled her head and started to swirl into a pool, making her feel like her brain was turning into mashed potatoes. She couldn't take it anymore. "SHUT UP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Raven's shout made everyone stop dead in their tracks. Her shouts echoed in the tower. It was as if time froze. No one dared to move. They didn't know what to expect. So the three stayed perfectly still, not daring to even breathe. Raven glared at them. Suddenly, the door leading to the hallway opened. Beast Boy stood there. Half asleep, he walked over to the table, looked at everyone, grabbed his tofu eggs, and went back to his room. Raven was flabbergasted. 'I offered to take breakfast up to him!!! What's his deal????' She then looked at the three who were still in the same position. "You can at least breath you know." The three finally moved and breathed a sigh of relief. "I'll be in my room." She grabbed her breakfast and tea and flew to her room. Starfire was the first to speak. 

"Oooooookay, but I'm still confused. What is this pox of a chicken that you speak of?"

Robin and Cyborg glanced at each other and sighed. It was gonna be hard explaining what chicken pox is, especially since it doesn't involve chickens. She would be totally confused. So they began to explain what it was, the best way they knew.


	5. Flying, Talking and the Attack of the So...

Raven stopped in flight to calm down a little. 'Okay, I need to get one thing straight, what was that all about?' She landed on the floor and walked to her room. She opened up her door and walked over to her desk. She set her breakfast on it and pulled her chair out to sit on. She stopped.

 "That's it. I can't take it anymore." She threw her chair back under the desk and stomped to Beast Boy's room. She reached for the handle but abruptly stopped. 'He has chicken pox, right? DON'T TOUCH THE KNOB YOU FREAKING IDIOT!!! YOU MIGHT GET IT TOO!!!' So using her cloak to cover her hands,  she tried to turn the handle. He had locked the door. She growled. 

"Alright Beast Boy, you've had your laughs, no get out here and explain to me about what happened earlier!!" She backed up. If he wasn't gonna open the door she was gonna knock it down. Using her cloak as a shield, she began running at the door. 

Inside Beast Boy had gotten up out of bed and walked over to the door. He turned the knob when suddenly SWOOSH!! Something blue flew by him. 

Instead of knocking the door over, she ran through the open door way into Beast Boy's room. Unable to stop she flew into Beast Boy's closet.   
  
"AAAAAAAH!!" She landed on a pile of clothes. Beast Boy blinked. 

"Uh, if you were in that much of a rush you should've told me."  
  
Embarrassed, Raven leaped out of the piles and brushed off invisible dirt. "I'm in no rush, and in no mood for jokes."

Beast Boy only stared blankly. "Okay, can I get back to sleep now?"  
  
Raven's ears steamed. "AFTER I'M DONE TALKING WITH YOU!!!"  
  
Beast Boy shuddered and cringed. "I'm right here you know."  
  
Raven stopped. One of her strands of hair was burning like a fuse on a stick of dynamite. Wetting her fingertips, she put the small flame out before it reached her head. "Yes, of course. I knew that."  
  
Beast Boy crossed his arms. "Well, what did you want to talk about?"  
  
"Why did you come down? I offered and told you NO! You're too sick to go around and being active."  
  
Beast Boy shrugged. "I did it cause I didn't want to be waited on hand and foot."  
  
Raven glared. "That's what people are supposed to do when someone that they care for is SICK!!"

"Sorry." Raven was on the verge of ripping every strand of hair off her scalp. He always made her feel really guilty by apologizing. 

"Next time, do as I say!"  
  
Beast Boy bowed. "Yes mother."  
  
Raven glared. Her eyes were on fire. "I'm…not…your…mother…Don't ever call me that again." She gritted her teeth to prevent herself from attacking him head on. 

Beast Boy shrugged. "Okay." He walked over to his bed. He climbed in and instantly fell asleep. 

Raven then quietly walked out of the room and closed the door slowly, covering her hands of course. 'I need to change my cloak now and wash it, fast.' She ran to her room, grabbed another cloak and took the old one off. She put it in a grocery bag and held it out. She walked down to the laundry room and threw it into the wash. 

"Mother? Why did he call me mother? Geeze. Am I really that protective or caring?" She couldn't focus on that the task she was doing. She was too busy thinking about Beast Boy and what she could do to make him feel better. Then it clicked. "I could play a few games with him when he feels alright to. But what games would I play?" She took the box of soap and poured the whole thing in without thinking. She closed the lid and then the machine started to wash. Suddenly, bubbles started seeping out the edges of the lid. Raven finally snapped awake and realized what she did. Suddenly, the lid flew open and the room was enveloped in bubbles. Raven disappeared in the thick cloud. She opened her eyes and glared. "Note to self, next time I do laundry, easy on the soap and thoughts on Beast Boy. End of note."


	6. Imposter! You're Not Santa!

Author's Note:  
  
  
Before I start the next chapter, I just wanna say why I haven't updated for so long. Well, my grandma dared me not to post any new stories on FFN until April 1st (and how could I pass up a dare? O_o) I did the dare, and I did it! I made it without posting any new stories!! *dances a victory dance* Also, I would also like to thank my sister with this chapter. She helped me with much of it. :) Thanks a bunch sis! ^_^   
  
  
Now on with the chapter!!

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

Robin and Cyborg were playing video games when they felt a slight tremor below them. They paused and looked at each other. "Did you feel that? I did." They said at the same time.

Starfire flew into the game room and looked panicky. "I felt a sudden tremor from below while I was preparing a meal for us. What had happened?"  
  
  
Robin stood up and went over to the window and looked out. "I don't know. I don't think that whatever caused it is too far away. What do you think Cyborg?"

Cyborg switched the game off and walked over to the window and looked out also. "It felt like it was coming from the basement."  
  


"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!" Cyborg and Robin quickly turned armed and ready to attack.   
  
  
"What is it Star?" Robin quickly asked.

"Look!" She pointed to something that was floating. The boys looked and saw that it was a bubble. Starfire stared in amusement. She poked the bubble and it popped. She giggled. "Such a wondrous creature! What was that?"  
  
  
Robin slapped himself on the forehead and Cyborg began laughing. "You shouldn't scare poor Rob like that, Star. He thought someone was trying to hurt you. That thing that you popped was a soap bubble."

Starfire giggled as more soap bubbles floated by. "Look, they want to make friends!"  
  
  
O_o

Robin watched as the bubbles floated by. "They are bubbles alright, but where are they coming from?" He popped a bubble with his gloved finger. 

Just then, a figure that had on a white beard of bubbles walked in. It was Raven, and she wasn't too happy with what happened. Robin and Cyborg could see her scowling beneath the bubbles. Starfire turned and gasped. "SANTA CLAUS!!" She flew over and nearly knocked over Raven. She grabbed Raven by the arm and put her in a chair. Starfire then leaped onto Raven's lap like a child at Santa's Workshop and took out a sheet of paper from out of nowhere. "I have been a very good girl this year Santa! Here is my list of Christmas gifts that I wish to receive. I would like a jar of mustard, a pony of pinkness, a stick of light which many call a 'flashlight', and I would also like…" She continued on with her list. The bubbles on Raven's face began to pop and disappear. Starfire looked up while in the middle of the list. "I would also like a…hey, wait a minute…Raven?"  
  
  
Raven glared. "Yeah."   
  
  
Starfire stared and then suddenly leaped up and screeched. "IMPOSTER!!!! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO SANTA CLAUS!!???" She pointed an accusing finger at Raven with her hands glowing, prepared to fire a starbolt at her.

Raven's eyes grew to the size of pizzas. "I didn't do anything to Santa. That's because Santa isn't even here, Starfire. He was never here."  
  
  
Starfire's eyes widened in shock. "But he was just here. I saw him! I was reading off my list of gifts to him when he disappeared and it was you!" She placed a finger on her chin to show that she was thinking. She then smiled. "I know what has happened! He wants to play hide and go seek before I read the rest of my list to him!" Starfire smiled proudly at her victory theory.   
  
  
Raven stared. (o_O) "Yeah, sure Starfire. You go play 'hide and go seek' with Santa."  
  


Starfire giggled and hugged Raven. "Oh I knew that you would agree that I was correct! I shall return!" And with that, Starfire began her search. Raven watched her leave. She then turned to Robin and Cyborg.

Cyborg chuckled. "I hope you realize that now that you said that, she's gonna look for 'Santa Claus', and if she can't find him she's gonna drive us into the search."

Raven crossed her arms. "I do realize this."

Robin then spoke. "Raven, you came in covered in bubbles, what happened?"   
  
  
Cyborg snapped his fingers. "I bet that tremor was caused by you, wasn't it?"  
  
  
Raven nodded. "I was washing my cape, and I had dumped the whole box of soap into the washer by accident. Then, when I realized what I did, it was too late and the thing was over run with bubbles."  
  
  
Robin and Cyborg smirked and began laughing uncontrollably. Raven glared. "Shut up! It wasn't funny!"  
  
  
"Oh yes it was!" Robin managed to squeak out while laughing. Raven frowned.   
  
  
"Whatever, I'm out of here." She wiped off the remaining bubbles and left the living room. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Yes, it may be short, but I was working on many updates. Sorry if it took a while. ^_^

Ta ta!  
  


-Raven A. Star


	7. Falling Food and the Search for Santa

**Author's Note:**  
Sorry I didn't update this story for so long! I'm reeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaally sorry! Hope you like!

-Raven A. Star  
  
**_XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX_**

Raven walked up the stairs and down the hallway to her room. She closed her door behind her and walked over to her closet to change into some dry clothes. She then noticed her breakfast still on her desk. She groaned and narrowed her eyes, as if she was focusing on the food and make it disappear.

Instead, she walked over and picked up the plate. She stared at the now cold food and her now cool tea. She glared.

"Ah, screw it." She walked over to her window, and unlatched it. She then leaned out and threw the plate of food out the window and dumped her tea. Hey, who would care about a missing plate?

Meanwhile downstairs, Robin was staring out the window watching the waves from the bay lap against the rocks on the island.

He was about to turn when he saw something fall from the roof. He walked over to one of the open-able windows and unlatched it and stuck his head out and looked up to where the thing was falling from. Then it happened. 

First it was the plate of food. He had the food with syrup on it cover his hair in a sticky goo. The plate broke on his head from the fall. Then came the tea. Spilling down and splashing all over him, he jumped back in from surprise. He flailed about trying to get the stuff off of himself.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAH!! GET IT OFF! GET IF OFF!" Cyborg came running in and saw a struggling Robin. He chuckled and walked over to the Boy Wonder.

"Yo Rob! It's alright! It's just syrup and some cold tea and…"  
  
"IT'S RUINING MY HAIR DO!" (o.O)

Cyborg grinned and picked up Robin by the collar of his shirt. "Come here Robin. Let me help you." He walked over to the sink and stuck Robin's head under the faucet. He turn on the water and made it warm, so not to burn his friend's scalp.

Robin gurgled slightly when the water ran down his face and into his mouth. 'Duh stupid, close your mouth.' He spit out the water and closed his mouth allowing Cyborg to rinse the goo off of his head.

Cyborg bent down and opened up the cupboard down beneath the sink. He grabbed a bottle of shampoo that they kept there in case anyone had an accident and then closed the door again. He opened the lid and squirted some of the white soap onto Robin's hair. He then placed the bottle off to the side and began to scrub Robin's head with his robotic hands while whistling.

"Ow! Hey! That hurts! You're scratching my head!"  
  
"I am not! And quit whining like Beast Boy!"  
  
Robin kept quiet and allowed Cyborg to rinse the soap out of his hair. Cyborg then turned the water off and using his foot, he opened a drawer and took out a towel. He took it in his hands and placed it on Robin's head.

"There yah go. Now was that so hard?"

Robin took the towel off his dripping wet hair. He looked like he was about to explode. "That was a full bottle of hair gel that just wet down the drain!"  
  
Cyborg smirked and crossed his arms. "Well it was either that or walk around with syrup in your hair all day long."

Robin slumped and placed the towel back on his head. "Thanks Cy."

Just then, Starfire flew into the room wearing khaki zoo clothes and was carrying a net. "Hey, has either of you recall seeing a Santa Claus?"  
  
Robin and Cyborg looked at each other nervously and shook their heads. Starfire snapped her fingers in frustration. "Drat! I cannot locate Santa Claus! He is very clever, he is. Be back soon! Oh Santa!" She flew off calling out for Santa leaving the two Titans bewildered.

Cyborg was the first to come to his senses. "Um…I think we need to get Raven to tell her Santa wasn't here and wasn't playing hide-and-seek with her…"

Robin shook his head to come back to his senses and agreed with the half-robot. "I agree Cyborg. We don't want her to start carrying a tranquilizer gun to find him…"


	8. Getting Well, Then Getting Sick

**Author's Note:**  
I'm on a roll with updating so I thought about trying to update more on this story and finish it up soon. Heh, enjoy.

-Raven A. Star

****

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Beast Boy laid in bed and stretched. He had fallen asleep earlier and rested for a few hours. He sat up and threw the covers off of himself. He stood up and walked into the bathroom and went to the sink to splash some water on face to wake himself up.

He turned the water on and splashed himself with it. He shook his head and looked in the mirror at his pathetic self. His eyes widened in surprise. He looked at his skin. There were no spots or scars of bumps on it at all.

'Must be I got over the chickenpox fast.' He got into the shower and quickly cleaned up. He then got into clean clothes and styled his hair to perfection.

He exited his room and walked down the hallway and whistled. 'Maybe I should go see Rae, seeing how she was pretty much the one who helped a lot…'

He went down the hallway to Raven's room and stopped in front of her door. He reached up to knock but the door opened. Raven stood in the doorway glaring.

Beast Boy paused and then chuckled nervously. "Oh, hey Rae, I see you're…"

"Beast Boy, now is not the time and place for any type of jokes…"  
  
Suddenly Starfire came running up to them with the net and in khaki zoo clothes and was breathing heavily. "Has either of you seen Santa Claus? I cannot locate him! Perhaps he is invisible?"  
  
Raven raised an eyebrow and sighed. "Starfire, Santa isn't here. He was never here to begin with. It was a misunderstanding you had, that was me looking like Santa. But he's not here."  
  
Starfire stared at Raven and looked at the floor glumly. "There's no Santa?"  
  
Beast Boy shook his head. "No no! Santa comes ever December 25th! But he's magical and people aren't supposed to see him or he won't be able to deliver his presents to the good little boys and girls."

Starfire clapped her hands. "I shall prepare a celebration when that day arrives!"  
  
"Everyone celebrates for him Star."  
  
Starfire smiled and skipped away to find Robin and Cyborg and left the other two Titans alone.

Beast Boy then looked at Raven. "So, you were saying?"  
  
Raven folded up the sleeves on her leotards and revealed her arms covered in chickenpox. Beast Boy backed away quickly and flattened himself on the wall. "You got the chickenpox???"  
  
Raven nodded. Beast Boy then shooed her into her room. "Alright you, time for you to get some rest!"  
  
"But Beast Boy…"  
  
"Nope. You did this to me, now it's my turn. You're sick and I have to take care of you!"  
  
He pulled the sheets down and forced Raven to climb into her bed. He then covered her and drew the curtains shut.

"I'll be right back Raven, and if I catch you out of bed, well, you won't want to know."  
  
And with that, Beast Boy ran downstairs to the kitchen and began to fix up some soup and tea for her. Cyborg and Robin were playing video games and saw Beast Boy run down.

"Yo B! You're better?"  
  
"I guess so. Hard to believe eh?"  
  
"What are you doing now?"  
  
"Fixing Raven something. She's got it now."  
  
Cyborg and Robin looked at each other nervously. They never encountered Raven sick before.

After Beast Boy fixed up the soup and tea, he ran upstairs and back to Raven's room.

"Hey, Rae, I got some soup for…" He shushed himself quickly when he saw that she had already fallen asleep. He smiled and placed the soup and tea on the stand beside her bed. He tucked her in and closed the door behind him before he returned to the living room.

Robin, Cyborg and Beast Boy were all in the living room watching television when they heard a thud from outside. They looked at each other and ran over to the window. Robin slid the window open and looked up. He gasped and shook his head.

Above them, was Starfire with her leg caught in the Christmas lights. She had a goofy grin on her face. "Hello friends, assistance please?"  
  
"Star, what are you doing?"  
  
Starfire shook her leg causing she herself to start twirling in the air. "I uh…I was preparing for the day that Santa arrives. Um, friends, can you tell me how many more days until Christmas is here?"

****

The End  
  
**_XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX_**

That's the story and I'm sticking to it. Oh wait…never mind. Wrong story. Hope you liked. I might write a sequel. Maybe, maybe not. Well, another story finished. Off to finish the others.

-Raven A. Star

TEEN TITANS (c) Warner Bros. Entertainment Inc. **TEEN TITANS** and all related characters and elements are trademarks of DC Comics. All Rights Reserved.


End file.
